Gabriella and Ron story: part 2
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This is between friends and relationship. Sequel to my first story.


previously on Gabriella and Ron story:

Edward: Everybody has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

Jacob: What's going on?

Bella: Ron broke Gabriella's hurt. And she ran of crying.

Jacob: I'll go talk to her. Since this is Ron's mess.

* * *

He goes and finds Gabriella crying.

Gabriella: Hi, Jacob.

Jacob: How did you know it was me coming, Gabriella?

Gabriella: Because i heard you coming.

Jacob: What happened between you and Ron?

Gabriella: I saw him with Hermione and he was holding her hand. That's why i am crying.

Jacob: Look, you don't need to talk to him anymore. Because he was lying to you.

Gabriella: Your right.

Ron: Can i talk to Gabriella alone?

Gabriella: I choose later.

Jacob: Okay.

Gabriella: Bye Jacob.

Ron: Gabriella, i am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Gabriella: Save it, Ron. I know what you did to me.

Ron: Please, Gabriella.

Gabriella: No Ron. You have moved on to Hermione. She was always trying to get to. I should have known.

Ron: What do you mean?

Gabriella: Lying to me to get to Hermione. Then holding her hand. We are so done. You have broken my heart, Ron. We can never be together. Taylor was right. I am running away from here. I shouldn't had high hopes for you. I still don't trust. But i can't stay for an another second. This is the last time you'll be seeing me, Ron.

Troy: Haha we meet again with the bitch that hung up on me.

Gabriella: Troy leave me alone.

Troy: No i am not leaving, Gabriella.

Gabriella: I thought you were suppose to be with Taylor.

Troy: I am still with her. Now shut up.

Edward: Let go of her.

Troy: Fine take that gabriella.

* * *

Edward catches Gabriella.

Ron: What's happening to her?

Edward: I don't know. Carlisle might know.

Ron: Is she gonna be okay:

Edward: I don't know.

Jasper: And why would you care since you broke up with her?

Ron: I don't care about Gabriella. I care about Hermione. And i was only using her. Just to get to Hermione.

Jasper: You should really go to Hermione. Because you don't care about Gabriella. And you should think about what you have done.

Edward: Yeah! And you should be going now because you shouldn't keep Hermione waiting.

Jasper: Come on, Edward we should get Gabriella to the hospital. She needs to be checked on by Carlisle.

Carlisle: What happened to Gabriella?

Jasper: Troy hurted her by pushing her down to the ground. And Ron didn't care to stop her from falling. So Edward stepped in and helped her up. And carried her here to you.

Alice: I think we should go and let Edward and Carlisle deal with Gabriella. Since this is Troy's fault. I am worried about her. Does she have any parents?

Jacob: Her parents died in an accident because of Troy killed them. And the others got killed. So she has no-one to look after her. I am sure Bella and Charlie will take care of her.

Carlisle: Okay. I can ask them if they would like to take Gabriella in.

Bella: Good idea and she can be me sister and i can look after her. This wasn't her fault. And i don't blame her and her family. Because she lost them all.

Carlisle: Can you ask your dad, Bella?

Bella: Okay, i will ask him.

* * *

The next day Gabriella woke up.

Edward: Are you okay? Everybody thought you were going to die.

Gabriella: I'll be fine.

Edward: Why didn't you tell any one that your parents died?

Gabriella: Because i didn't know how to tell them. And i am missing my mum and dad.

Edward: Gabriella, they did it because they choosed you to live without regrets.

Gabriella: Thank you for telling me that, Edward.

Edward: Your welcome, Gabriella. And i'll tell Carlisle that your awake.

Gabriella: Okay.

* * *

Carlisle came into Gabriella's room.

Carlisle: How are you today Gabriella?

Gabriella: I am good today.

Carlisle: Gabriella, you are being moved to a house in the Swan house.

Gabriella: Whose the Swan's?

Carlisle: Oh my gosh! You don't remember anything, do you?

Gabriella: No, i don't remember.

Carlisle: Do you know Edward?

Gabriella: Yes, but i don't remember The Swans.

Carlisle walks outside to talk with Edward.

Edward: What happened to her?

Carlisle: She doesn't know who the Swan's are. She has memory loss.

Edward: Her memories will come back, right?

Carlisle: Her memories will come back in time. But i don't know how long her memories will be holding back.

Edward: This is Troy's fault because he pushed her against the wall. And then she forgot about everything. Even now she can't remember.

Carlisle: That's terrible and her memories will return. But if not then her memories are gone. For good.

Rosalie: What will happen to her memories if they don't come back?

Carlisle: Then she'll be doomed for good. As i said her memories will return. But i don't know how long it's gonna be

Rosalie: Carlisle, the doctors need you something happened to Gabriella?

Carlisle: Oh gosh! Gabriella stay with me. We need you. You can't die, not here. Please!

Edward: What's happened?

Bella: Gabriella, please stay with us. We need you. Please come back.

James: Carlisle, i think you should turn her.

Carlisle: We can't not here. I am not losing Gabriella.

Rosalie: Come on, we can take her home and do something.

Hermione: You won't need to. Let me help maybe i can help.

James: It's usless Hermione. Nothing can help her. But we can take her home and do something.

* * *

They took Gabriella to their house.

Carlisle: We can't save her. Because of what happened.

Edward: Carlisle you did the best yo cand do. No-one can blame you for losing bella.

Alice: Guys, Gabriella's awake now.

Edward: Is she?

Alice: Yes.

Edward: Gabriella are okay?

Gabriella: Yes, my parents didn't want me to die. So they brought me back from the dead. I was in heaven. And they told me. 'That you have to go back. There's people there who love you and they don't wanna loose me'. And they did and they are proud of me.

Edward: I am glad your back. I missed you.

Carlisle: Me aswell.

Alice: Do you remember anything?

Gabriella: Yeah i remember seeing Ron holding Hermione's hand. And Jacob cam to talk to me.

Carlisle: So, now you remember?

Gabriella: Yes i do remember.


End file.
